


late night texts

by gigisgoodemethyds



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, ok send some sanity my way pls bc it's lesbian hours AGAIN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25718491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigisgoodemethyds/pseuds/gigisgoodemethyds
Summary: gigi is missing crystal.
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Kudos: 38





	late night texts

Gigi pulled her phone off the nightstand trying to keep quiet but was met with an immediate response from the next room.  
“I swear Gigi, if you don’t go to sleep and stop making noise, I will come over there and silence you my damn self by tieing you to the bed.” Her sister hit the wall separating their bedrooms and Gigi wished she was anywhere but her family home right now. She just really couldn't get to sleep. She missed Crystal's warmth and the tanned arms that held her close each night. Unlocking her phone, opening up the conversation between her and Crystal, typing out a quick message before hitting send.

[Gigi]: Crys, You up?

[Crystal]: Geege, I’m in California it’s only 11.  
What’s up?

[Gigi]: Can I tell you something?

[Crystal]: Of course. Is everything okay?

[Gigi]: Yeah, I just can’t sleep.

[Crystal]: Is that what you wanted to tell me?

[Gigi]: No…  
But it’s embarrassing

[Crystal]: Do you want me to call?  
I’m not busy?

[Gigi]: I can’t. Rosy is annoyed and has already threatened to tie me to the bed through the bedroom wall because I keep knocking about in my room.

[Crystal]: Oh? I see, you’ll let her tie you to the bed but not me?

[Gigi]: CRYS! EW!  
Do you ever think of anything else?

[Crystal]: I think about food.  
Sometimes I think about work.  
But most of the time I think about you.  
Sex with you.

[Gigi]: You are absolutely unbearable. Do you know that?

[Crystal]: Is that why you text me? To let me know how unbearable I am?

[Gigi]: No.

[Crystal]: …  
Babe, seriously is everything okay?

[Gigi]: I miss you and I can’t sleep.

[Crystal]: I miss you too babe.  
Why can’t you sleep?

[Gigi]: I miss you.  
Like I miss you being next to me.  
It’s weird that you aren’t here.  
I can’t fall asleep without you next to me.

[Crystal]: Aw, baby.  
I think It’s sweet you can’t sleep without me next to you.  
Without being cuddled up next to me.

[Gigi]: Babeeee. This is why I didn’t want to say anything.

[Crystal]: Geege, why are you embarrassed?  
I can’t sleep without you either, the bed feels wrong without you in it.  
But, you are talking to the one person who has seen you with that unfaltering exterior completely washed away.  
It’s okay to not be 100%

[Gigi]: Well I can’t sleep without you.  
I can’t even get comfortable.

[Crystal]: You’ll be home in a few days.  
We can cuddle for hours. Okay?

[Gigi]: Okay

[Crystal]: Try to get some sleep? I know it’s late.

[Gigi]: I’ll try.  
I love you, Crys.

[Crystal]: I love you too, my sweet Geege.

Hundreds of miles apart but perfectly in sync, both women put their phones away for the night and tried to get some sleep. Crystal, pressing her face into the pillow from Gigi's side of the bed, inhaling the sweet vanilla musk of her absent girlfriend's shampoo and perfume. Meanwhile, Gigi pulled one of her childhood teddies close, closing her eyes and thinking deeply of nights she'd spent bundled up in Crystal's strong arms. They were practically counting down the seconds until they were back in each other's realms, again.


End file.
